


No Strings Attached

by Ampithare



Series: Rider Series Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Dragons, F/M, Forced, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampithare/pseuds/Ampithare
Summary: A recent ambush has left a Tamed wyverness weakened, her partner leaving for long stretches of time to hunt for the both of them. During a hunt, while the wyverness is alone, a dragon can't resist breeding such an easy target.





	No Strings Attached

A pale white wyvern lay sprawled sleeping in the sun, resting and recovering after an ambush a few days ago. What the wyvern didn’t know was that she was being watched. A dragon named Nidri had been watching her since her arrival and the human the wyvern had brought with her. He could smell what even she was too tired to notice: she had come into heat. The drake had never seen a wyvern like her, unusually pale and looking a bit small for her wings. It was considered wasteful for a dragon to spend his seed breeding with a wyvern, but he was so taken by her scent he found it impossible to pass up on what would seem to be an especially easy lay. The wyvern was weak enough that she couldn’t hunt for herself, the human disappearing for hours at a time to keep both of them fed.

 

He waited until the human left again, waiting for another few hours to be sure it was well away before making his move. Finally, after days of patient waiting, the dragon lifted himself off the ground, beating his wings to lift off of the hillside and gliding down quietly to where the wyvern slept. The dragon’s scales were mottled green, his underbelly heavily armored with cream colored scutes, his coloration keeping his huge form hidden in plain sight. With a bit of maneuvering, he was able to land in the clearing by her without a sound, breathing remaining the same, deep measured tempo.

 

He didn’t need to get closer to examine her, the scent of her heat all but overpowering at such close quarters. Unwilling to waste the precious few hours he would have before the human returned, Nidri moved over the sleeping wyvern’s form, careful to avoid waking her before he had hold of her. He was more than double the wyvern’s size and once he was over her there was no further hope of her escape.

 

Nidri mounted his prize, craning his neck down to bite onto the back of her neck, holding firm as she abruptly woke beneath him. The wyvern tried to get up but was pinned beneath the dragon’s body and as soon as she had lifted her hips from the ground, Nidri wrapped his forelegs around them, holding her flush to his belly as his throbbing cock probed for her heated entrance.

 

The wyverness was snarling and struggling now but the dragon had her beat, unable to do much other than hiss and posture while he claimed her for his own. “Stop! Get off of me!” She growled at him, lashing her tail to try to deny him access. The wyvern underneath him, a Tamed mare named Xantha, had a considerable number of dark scars striping her armored hide and seemed like she would have put up a considerable fight if she were able. If what he knew of Tamed dragonkin was true, the wyvern’s human would know something was wrong and be on her way back to camp. It would be hours before she reached them and Nidri would have plenty of opportunities to convince Xantha to enjoy herself by then.

 

Xantha’s smaller body was all but enveloped by Nidri’s greater bulk, convinced into complacency by the teeth on her neck and the talons grappled around her hips. Every time the dragon rutted against her he smeared her with the thick musk that coated his cock, the scent quickly overriding her fear and aggression. Though she remained tense and agitated beneath him, she stopped struggling, allowing him to tighten his hold on her, her body pressed tightly against his belly. Aligned properly, Nidri’s pointed cock easily forced itself deep inside with his first thrust, invading her dripping cunt as he rumbled his satisfaction. The dragon paused only to grind against her, making sure he couldn’t fit any more inside of her, before he began to withdraw.

 

The wyvern snarled her discomfort as the barbs that covered the dragon’s huge cock dragged against her inner walls. He was huge and the only thing that made their coupling possible was the pointed tip of his cock, tapered to make it easier for him to get deep inside. Nidri wasn’t sure if this female had never copulated or if it had simply been a long time, but she was tight around him, making him work to get his length in deep.

 

Using his superior size and strength, the dragon held the wyverness in place underneath him as he pumped his shaft deeper and deeper. With every thrust, she loosened around him, giving just a bit more room for him to push more of his throbbing cock in. He panted and grunted against the back of her neck as he dominated his prize, working hard to finish with her before her human returned.

 

Little by little, Xantha’s tension and discomfort were being replaced with a desperate ache, her heat addled body unable and unwilling to deny the beast breeding her. Just as she began to relax, the dragon fucking her felt confident enough to release his bite from her neck to speak. “No one is here to save you, wyverness and I won’t deny your heat any longer. Now, be a good mare and take my seed. In the hours it will take your human to return, I will fill your belly with our mongrel clutch.” He kept the wyverness silent with especially rough thrusts, pounding into her and relishing the sensation of his cock buried inside of her.

 

Dragons and wyverns were closely related enough to breed, the resulting hybrid being the draconic equivalent of a mule. The hybrid results were rare in the wild, none ever known being able to mate successfully. As a result, the hybrids were considered to be mongrels and mutts, something more animal than dragonkin.

 

Xantha hissed defiantly at the dragon as he latched back onto her neck, his firm hold reminding her that he could kill her as easily as he was claiming her. Much as she would like to say something bold, her will was weakened by the biological, animal desire to breed. Her instinct’s only drive was to find a mate that could give her strong offspring; by plotting and overpowering her, he had proven himself strong enough and his prize was the fertile eggs in her womb.

 

The wyverness was panting and keening beneath him as he thrust into her, his knot pounding against her as he grew closer and closer to climax. Nidri was making a racket of snarling, grunting, and panting as he worked to get his knot in, pulling her into his thrusts as he got closer and closer. At last, with a desperate hiss, he managed to pop inside of her. As his knot sealed inside of her, the pointed tip of his cock nestled into the opening of her cervix, aligning himself perfectly as he began to unleash load after load of fertile cum directly into her womb.

 

Feeling thick, hot cum emptying into her pushed her over the edge, inducing her own orgasm. With yet another rope of virile seed pumped into her, pleasure surged over her. Her cunt quivered and clenched around his length, milking his cock for as much cum as he could give. As their climaxes passed, Nidri settled down on top of her, pinning Xantha beneath his weight as his knot kept their bodies tied together.

 

The dragon released his hold on her neck, rumbling his satisfaction and licking at the bite in a sort of affection. The both of them were quiet for the several minutes that his knot held inside of her, the sudden removal of it leaving Xantha feeling a weird emptiness as his cum flowed out of her used cunt. Nidri rose again, though he stayed on top of the wyverness. He would fuck this mare as many times as he could before the human returned. The wyvern, however, seemed displeased by this plan. “Get off and go. You’ve had me, now leave.”

 

Nidri smiled coldly, lowering his body over hers as he lowered his hips, surrounding her thighs with his own. Like a great lion, he mounted her again, his jaws held close to her neck in a warning, his teeth bared and a threatening rumble sounding from his chest. “I don’t want  _you_ , you stupid wyrm. The only thing I care about is the eggs inside of you and making sure I am the one that claims them.” It took significantly less time for Nidri to find her opening again, plunging as deep inside of her as possible in one thrust.

 

He wasted no time before he began roughly pounding into her again, his barbed shaft teasing her into peak fertility with every thrust. “By the time your Tamer gets back, your belly will already be heavy with my brood.” The dragon’s words were becoming breathless as he continued, pleasure clouding his mind as he dominated his prize.

 

After several minutes, he knotted her again and filled her with rope after rope of his seed. His knot would tie them for a while, it would deflate, and a few minutes later Nidri would mate her all over again. By the time they heard sounds of an approach, the dragon had fucked her eight times; the knot he was pounding into her would be the ninth.

 

A brunette woman crested the ridge and was stunned by the sight of the unfamiliar green dragon dominating her wyvern. Fearlessly, the human drew a sword and looked ready to charge. She shouted something in words Nidri didn’t understand and Xantha struggled to pant a response in the same language. Her voice was strained with beastial pleasure, the wyverness's every thought focused on being bred. Just as she finished speaking, Nidri managed to force his knot inside of her again, unloading another huge load of cum inside of her. The force of his knotting drew loud keens from the mare, both dragonkin reduced to animals rutting feverishly. Whatever the wyverness had said to her Tamer, the woman wasn’t attacking her assailant, even as he settled on top of her to wait out his knot again.

 

He willed it to last as long as possible, fearing that he might be chased off the moment they were untied. As a result, he managed to hold his knot hard and swollen inside the wyverness for two hours, the whole time his seed sealed inside her womb. As his knot began to recede, he lifted himself off of the wyvern again, moving slowly and remained crouched over her. When no retaliation was taken, he decided to take a gamble: he mounted her for the tenth time.

 

Xantha’s only protest was a tired hiss, compliant as the drake pulled her into his body and pushed into her again. With this tenuous permission, Nidri mated her with purpose, each mating rougher and longer than the last. In the end, it was Xantha’s heat that ended before either of their patience. Over the course of three days, he had mated her a total of seventy-five times. As her hormones settled again, he fucked her one last time for good measure before taking off.

 

Under more natural circumstances, he might have stayed to ensure the eggs were hatched safely but since the mare preferred her human companion, he was more than happy to plant his seeds and move on to the next fertile plot, no strings attached. In the few weeks that followed, Xantha’s belly grew with the maturing eggs and, after a month, she delivered a clutch of six eggs with pearlescent green shells.


End file.
